


It's not that simple

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Barty has tried to leave the Deatheaters, but things are never that simple.





	It's not that simple

Our story begins in Mad Eye Moody's house, his boyfriend Barty Crouch Jr. is visiting.

Mad Eye growled. "I thought you said you were going to leave his side, Barty?"

Barty sighed. "It's not that simple."

Mad Eye asked, "Why haven't you done it yet?"

Barty told him, "I've been trying to, honest I have; Ally. But, it's hard."

Mad Eye said, "Just rip the plaster off before it's too late."

Barty smiled. "Okay, I'll do it for you."

Mad Eye beamed, "That's what I like to hear."


End file.
